lukefarrellfandomcom-20200214-history
The Knockout Kid
|time=1 Hour and 53 Minutes 1:53:11 |distributor =Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures DL Films LOL Productions |country = United States |language = English |release = November 21, 2014 |preceeded = |followed = The Knockout Kid, Part II (2016) }} The Knockout Kid is a American Drama sport film. The film directed by Luke Ford, written by Joseph Nasser and Lukester Farrell, who also starred in the lead role. The film co-stars October 2013 to February 2014. The film was released in the United States on November 21, 2014. Plot Daniel Magder, a young 17-years-old man working with his mother restaurant. He is infatuated with Boxing but her mother force him to work and school. Hans the janitor step in and help Daniel to train him as boxer to get in to School boy Championship Boxing. Daniel learns that Hans was a former professional boxer who was retired from boxing after a growing weary of his violent existence. In the Ring, Daniel fights Johnny and knock Johnny out in the last round. Daniel wins the fight. Johnny finally show Daniel for respect and Daniel thanking him for a fight. Daniel speaking thank for everyone for the fight and he will return to fight next session. Cast and characters * Lukester Farrell as Daniel Magder * TBA as Hans * TBA as Christine Magder * TBA as Daniel's Grandpa * TBA as Kate Magder * Gina Rodriguez as Lisa, Daniel's love interest and best friend. * Michael Hutchinson as Willard, Daniel's friend. * Antonio Damian as Johnny Thomason, the Jock Guy and School boy Championship Boxing and who hates the Daniel so much, but in the end - (The real life boxer) Production The film was shot in Los Angeles, California, Malibu, California, USA, and Phoenix, Arizona, USA. The film starts at Late September 2013 and complete at on February 2014. Trivia * They choose Luke Ford to director the film. Luke Ford was accept to director as a good partner work and friendship like the last film, Run. * Luke Ford will director this film. * Lukester Farrell will star in it and writer & producer this film. * It will distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. * The film will Rated PG for some boxing violence. * This will be like the other movies "Rocky" and "The Karate Kid". * Working title ** Knockout ** The Knockout Kid ** Born to Fight ** Daniel ** Daniel Magder * Farrell choose the title Daniel because the name of his character like Rocky, but decide to renamed to "The Knockout Kid". * Farrell and Dan Lautner planning filming sport film some like the other Rocky and Karate Kid. * Lautner and Farrell will making this film small until the sequels will be bigger than ever. * Farrell been training at the GYM to himself fit for the film. * Farrell and Nasser were do the writers. Music James Horner was accept to score the film. Planning sequels Lukeste Farrell and Dan Lautner said they planning for another sequel the Knockout Kid would be consisting of sixth chapters. Link Category:Action film Category:Sport film Category:Comedy film Category:Family film Category:Drama film Category:The Movie Category:Disney Movie